


Eternity Is Not Long Enough

by anabonnana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angsty?, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending?, Flashbacks, Fluff, I'll add more tags along the way, I'll add more tags later, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Not Really lol, Past Abuse, Past Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Past Rape/Non-con, Reincarnation?, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, au - modern settings, ereri, happy ending yes?, i dunno really, i want my bbys to be happy lol, maybe ut's kinda sad too, my first EreRi fic, some other pairings, this ain't that dark, unknown being
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabonnana/pseuds/anabonnana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A creature unknown with human flesh but<br/>A hundred years lived, to know he’s not,<br/>And a hundred more of never ageing and never changing<br/>Of a life alone to live.<br/>Hardened by hardships,<br/>Wizened by experience,<br/>Emotions have left but never hatred<br/>for greedy and uncouth fools called humans.<br/>A wish, one wish, impossible to come true but<br/>Alive, alone and ageless that which seems untrue.<br/>The reason for existence unclear, thus he asks thy self—<br/>‘Why am I alive?’<br/>The answer lies in smaragdine eyes<br/>that shine and reflect the sun.<br/>When looking at you,<br/>It’s a reason enough to live.</p><p>PS: i just changed the summary, finally got my lazy ass to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ERERI FIC!!!
> 
> A HEART FELT ARIGATO-GOZAIMASU *bows* for giving this a try!!! ;)

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sky is bleak, just like how it has been for thousands of nights I have gazed above.

 

The moon is new and dim, illuminating my existence while the wind whispers to my skin ever so gently.

 

What once was a beautiful mountain, now naught but a product of human civilization. Tall buildings and skyscrapers are what they call them.

 

What once was fresh air is naught but soot from factories and contraptions they call cars.

 

Generations upon generations, not once have I found the answer to the one question that have plagued me since my existence.

 

         _What am I?_

 

The world has changed and it is still in a constant change.

 

While I remain ageless and alone for all of eternity.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Long, raven and silky as it flutters and sways with the wind covering his face. To the owner though it seems that a long hair is but a nuisance when the wind suddenly blows your way --If slightly scrunching your nose in annoyance is not a tad giveaway-- but to a shimmering smaragdine eyes, it was nothing but beautiful.

 

"-ren. Eren." a motherly voice spoke with a sigh not of annoyance but of fondness being used to this as a common occurence.

 

"Huh?" came the reply of a young man not quite back from his trance-like state.

 

"Eren." much sterner now than before.

 

"Yeah, mom?" now looking back at the source of the voice.

 

"You have been daydreaming again young man." she said and smiled.

 

"I'm sorry mom." Eren said sheepishly.

 

"It's okay, just don't do that while walking. It's dangerous." she then held her son's face with both hands while looking into his eyes and waited for a reply.

 

He nodded and smiled.

 

"Good. Now let's get going. It's almost twelve and I'm sure you're already hungry. Mikasa and Armin are already with your dad at the reastaurant." she started walking again and Eren followed.

 

He chanced a glance back at the man he was looking at before and was stupified when he saw dark gray eyes? --He was not quite sure of the color but it reminds him of the sky when a storm is brewing-- looking back at his now saucer-like emerald ones.

 

If wide eyes widening even more and a literal jaw-dropping depicting a perfect portrait of a deer caught in headlight isn't obvious enough--

 

              To say Eren Jaeger _fell in love at first sight_  is the understatement of the year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As he read, I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once.”  
> ― John Green, The Fault in Our Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! if you're still reading this, thank you so much! :]  
> if you find the summary not much related to the story that's okay. it's because I just wanted to post love quotes in every chap. lol :]

* * *

 

 

 

It was a cool Saturday afternoon in the Jaeger's household. Mikasa, Armin and Eren are just lounging at Eren's room. Mikasa drawing sitting at the floor with her raven hair tied up, Armin reading a book—10 years too early for a 14 year old brat but enough for a genius considering he's one— lying on his stomach in the middle of the bed and Eren just actually moping around at the small table in the middle of his room playing with his 3rd cookie that his mother brought for them to snack on along with a glass of milk for each of them.

 

"SIGH....." Eren exaggerates.

 

"Sigh one more time and you're really going to go bald." said the already annoyed Mikasa without looking up at Eren while erasing the left ear of the dog she's currently drawing.

 

"Yeah Eren, you've been sighing for like exactly 97 times in 3 days. I've been counting." Armin interjects with as—matter—of—fact tone.

 

"SIGH.... Now make that 98." Eren quips and both his childhood friends 'face—palmed'.

 

"Okay, why the heck are you sighing? It’s getting creepy. Sometimes you look lovesick, sometimes pained, sometimes Ugh! I don't even know what it's called——"

 

"I think he just wants us to notice Mikasa."

 

"Wha—? NO! Okay, maybe?" Eren laughs sheepishly.

 

"C’mon spill it! You've been like that since our Lunch with your parents and Mikasa like 3 days ago."

 

Eren smirked like a demented cat.

 

"I met someone."

 

"Say whaaaaat???!!" the Raven and the blonde boomed in unison.

 

"Okay, maybe not met — met, just met as in I saw him and he saw me. We didn’t really get to talk."

 

Both Armin and Mikasa continued what they were previously doing like the conversation never happened and Eren sat aghast that his best friends are ignoring him— well, considering they never actually met— so he huffed and puffed just so he can be noticed.

 

He practically wants to tell them about it so he can brag to them that he fell in love, Love at first sight and some shit like that because he actually believes in stuffs like that because according to him it does not make you any less manly if you believe it.

 

Like you actually meet someone for a reason, he’s not quite sure if it was love yet but he wants to believe ‘it is’ because he’s sappy and corny without the fact he’s also hot tempered and an all-brawns-and-no-brain kinda’ guy.

 

He’s gay— very manly indeed— and he’s known that fact ever since he was 10. Considering Eren never actually talks to girls that much except his adopted sister Mikasa, they all just assumed he was shy around girls. It was one of Teacher Petra’s class in art when he and he’s arch nemesis he likes to call horse-face, Jean Kirchstein butted heads again— for like the nth time since their first encounter when they were 4 years old in their first day of school for some reason no one actually cares to remember— because they could not for the life of them agree on the same color of crayon because the other wanted green but the other wanted blue for the _gold fish_. No one seems to understand why they insist on such colors but hey? Who are they to question art?

An epiphany hit the brunette like shockwaves, he does not seem to understand it either but no one ruffles his feathers like Jean does and Jean loves ruffling Eren’s feathers more than anything either. What they felt for each other for years was not actually hate but _love_ because as they say “there is only but a thin line between hate and love” or so it says.

The very same period, Eren asks his teacher Petra a question.

“Excuse me teacher, can I ask you a question?”

“You already have Eren.” She joked. “But go on.”

The brunette not seemingly hindered by her playful sarcasm continued to ask,

“This question seems to be bugging me ever since before…but who says boys have to be with girls? Does that mean boys can’t be with boys? Girls are icky. Well not all, except you miss Petra, Mikasa and my mom.” He looked up with big doe green eyes with looks of so much innocence and holding up 3 fingers like he’s been counting.

The teacher smiled and she replied;

“Boys can be with Boys too little one, as long as you love the person, no one has the right to question one’s preferences. It’s just a matter of choice.”

“pref- prerefence- peferefence-" he huffed and continued anyway "I like boys more than girls. Like Jean.” He blushed.

“That means you’re gay Eren.” She said as soft as possible with a fond smile.

“Gay?”

“Yes, it means a boy liking another boy and it also means energetic, spirited, happy and also brilliant in color. There is so much to the word Gay and you’ve lived up to every meaning. Do not ever let people’s hurtful words ever sway you, be yourself and never be afraid of that.”

He beamed, color swirling in magnificent emerald eyes.

“Okay Miss Petra, thank you!” he waved as the bell rang indicating the end of the day’s class.

When he got home that day his mom was in the kitchen cooking their dinner and his father was in the backyard painting their fence white.

“MOOOOM!! I’m home!” and he ran to the kitchen where his mother was Mikasa following suit with a quite ‘I’m home’.

“Eren! Mikasa! My pooh bears, welcome home!” she cooed her baby boy and kissed him and Mikasa at their chubby cheeks “Why are you so giddy?”

“Mommy I’m gay!” Eren stated cheerily.

His Mom was baffled for a while then called for his husband.

“Honey! Our boy learned a new word”

“Yeah, I heard.” Came the reply.

Carla, their mother smiled a warm smile befitting for a mother and hugged her baby boy.

“Okay hun, as long as you’re happy.”

“I baked your favorite apple pie by the way!” she added as an afterthought.

They pretty much accepted Eren’s unusual coming out of the closet. What was supposed to be a dramatic life changing event wasn’t as dramatic as it seems— for Eren that is, considering his parents are very accepting— compared to those unfortunate enough.

To cut it short, after that Eren and Jean became more than just arch nemesis, they became good friends, fell in love, broke up, and became good friends again all in the span of 3 years and 2 years after that their all 15 except Armin he’s younger by a year.

 

Now back to the present, the raven and the blond finally relented.

“Okay fine, we’ll listen.” Armin spoke, putting his book down and sitting up giving his full attention to Eren and Mikasa followed by placing her drawings on the floor beside her and focused her attention on Eren.

 

The brunette beamed once again. He’s actually the baby in the trio even though Armin’s the youngest. They always playfully bully him because he’s just too cute for his own good.

 

He started telling them he was practically ogling at a long raven haired hot guy with the eyes of the storm’s hue and he was dead set finding the guy. Saying it is destiny and all.

 

“Well good for you, I sure hope you find him. Hopefully he’s not some weirdo or something because well, you never know.” Armin said in a playful way but he was serious about it. He just wants his best friend to be happy.

“Just be careful Eren. But I will support you, as long as you’re happy.” Mikasa said with a faint smile gracing her lips.

“I know.” He blushed and He bear-hugged them both and Armin can barely breathe but he still laughed like the air is not already leaving his lungs because it’s squeezed out of him. They know he’s grateful. They never once ridiculed him for being different. this is just his way of saying he's thankful for their presence and friendship. he's sappy and corny remember?

 

_What’s wrong with actually believing in love? It’s one of the perks of being human. We fall in love._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know, there was no Levi and Eren interaction yet, we'll get to that later. I hope you liked it. thanks for finishing another chap with me. if there are mistakes, pls feel free to point them out. thank you. :]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye."  
> -H. Jackson Brown, Jr.

* * *

 

 

**In LEVI’s POV (of the first chapter)**

 

_If having gray eyes meant looking at the world in nothing but gray then I should have wished for a brighter color. The world to me, is not beautiful. What is beautiful if you are devoid of thoughts of beauty?_

 

_What I see is nothing but gray, bland and bleak. By all means I am no color blind. I see color, in a literal sense, yes. But not colors of life, happiness, and joy. How do you even see, such?_

 

Then by fate’s joke— if it can joke— or by destiny’s cruel attempt to make fun of him, in all the sea of grays he saw bright emerald eyes. They shone like the gem, living up to its name.

 

Everything paled in comparison to this creature.

 

_I never knew such color could be so— beautiful?_

 

 _Ah… so this is what beauty looks like.  A mop of chocolate brown hair, tanned unblemished skin and_ eyes _the color of such a beautiful gem— emerald._

“EREN.” A voice of a woman said and the brunette responded.

 

_Eren, so that is your name. Why do I feel I’ve known you, Eren?_

The raven stared at the brunette seemingly flustered talking to the lady, but he cannot hear much of what they are saying so he opt to stare at such a rare creature.

 

_Humans disgust me, they are filthy, and beyond their pompous façade they are nothing but uncouth and philistine brutes. They can never be trusted. But why? When I look at Eren, I feel no such thing._

The raven tilted his head a little as he thinks over why he feels such feelings unknown to him. He should have not felt anything but instinctual hatred over human kind but he regards some feelings for a young mortal he do not quite understand.

 

_He draws me to him, like a moth to a flame._

 

 _Eren._ He repeated in his mind. Then the brunette looked back at him and was even more flustered, his eyes widened and dropped his jaw when they met eye to eye. Levi only looked amused. He looked amused for the first time in as long as he can remember. He was never amused. Yet this young mortal stirs emotions he never thought he’d feel.

 

_I am no human. The prospect of being likened to such creature repulses me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! thanks for reading again!!! I promise next chapter would finally be the levi / eren interaction. hahahaha


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love is when he gives you a piece of your soul, that you never knew was missing."  
> -Torquato Tasso

* * *

 

"What the actual fuck?!!!!"

 

It's 7:30 am and he has a class at well, 7:30am!!

 

He blamed the alarm clock, not doing it's only job!

 

Eren leapt like his life depended on it and ran to the heap of clothes in the corner of his room, hoping there are clean ones to change while banging his little toe at the foot of his uncooperative chair that's uncharacteristically in the middle of his room. He seriously has no idea why his chair got there —because his room is so organized pfft— but cannot process such normal human function because one; he's freaking late and they have a long quiz, two: he freakin’ banged his little toe and that freaking hurts more than being shot in the kidney. Not that he had tried being shot but he is pretty much sure the toe—banging is very painful right know. 

 

"It hurts LIKE A BITCH... dammit!" Eren squeaked.

 

A drop of manly tear was shed that moment.

 

"Eren!!!! I thought you had a 7:30 class today? I tried to wake you up!"

 

He heard his mom's blurry voice because the only clear thing he hears is the ringing in his ears. After the overdramatic hyperventilating, he calmed down and limp to his closet to change as fast as his disabled self —yes, disabled because he's a drama queen— can get.

 

7:45 and he's out of the house with unkempt hair and un—brushed teeth. But who cares when you have a bonnet and a menthol chewing gum. It works all the damn time.

 

He manages to catch the bus, the only salvation in his already crappy morning.

 

Barely got to school at 8:00 and the corridors are already eerie quiet and the only telltale sign of human presence are the screech of chalk to board contact and Eren's heavy breathing and pitter patter of his over worn hi—cut black Chuck Taylor's.

 

He got to the room and to his freaking surprise, there was no teacher.

 

"Eren!!! What the heck happened to you?" Mikasa asked concerned.

 

"What's the difference, he always has the HOBO—look, nothing changed." Jean chided.

 

"Shut up you equine—fuck!" Eren retorted.

 

"Articulate aren't we?" Jean sneers.

 

"Okay, hold the fudge up you two!" Marco manages to swear,

 

And they laughed. The little angel could never swear and all the bicker and banter died down.

 

"Good morning Eren! But seriously, what happened to you?" Armin asks.

 

"Just had a bad start. What happened to the long quiz?" Eren asked hopeful that maybe, just maybe miracles do happen.

 

"Mr. Aurou got a flu so we had study time." Armin being his little angel gave the answer to his plea.

 

"Thank you Flu!!!!" and Eren kissed the air like he's holding flu like a person.

 

"Yuck." jean commented dryly.

 

* * *

 

 

The day pretty much continued like how it is every day with the exception of the toe—banging, Eren getting late is not an uncommon occurrence.

 

Gym got them sweaty but instead of being disgusting Eren with his long legs and sweat induced sexiness exudes pheromones even straight boys bend.

 

"Ooh, I'd tap that." Franz jokes as Eren's gifted bottoms are being flaunted as he stretches.

 

"Like what you see?" Eren side glanced Franz knowing his girlfriend Hannah is about to smack the hell out of him.

 

"ow! ow! o—ow! oka—y, I was joking dammit! I'm sorry!" Franz manages to squeak as his right ear is being pinched and drag in every way.

 

"You better be!" Hannah jokingly scolds his boyfriend, she knows better than anyone else that he's joking.

 

The whole class erupted in a boisterous laugh after another show from Franz and Hannah, oh they love each other so much it's so sweet the ants are getting diabetes.

 

15 laps around the school, 40 sit—ups, and 25 push—ups later the students of class 1—A of Maria public high school are walking zombies except of course the exceptionally talented like —cough— Mikasa —cough— everyone—cough— but not  Armin.

Their gym teacher—Dot Pixis, while very kind outside of class is very unforgiving in the field. The smile where the corner of his eyes crinkle is so good to look at outside of class but very, very terrifying when in class. It's in the matter of perception really. As the old fart once said "That if we succumb, the whole population will fall by a whole order of other magnitude." No one really understands his ‘words of wisdom’ and nobody really cares.

 

The good thing about P.E. is that, it is every last period of Fridays and that means, SLEEP—ALL—YOU—WANT—SATURDAYS!!—but —not—really—because— PARENTS!

 

So they managed to arrive to their lockers —boys and girls obviously separate.

 

 "I am so going to die!" Eren dramatically fans himself. 

 

"Shu—t u—p Eren! *heaves* don't freaking rubbed it in." Armin manages to choke out in his zombie state.

 

Now, there's —thankfully— the genius Armin Arlert cannot do, P.E.

 

"That's okay Ar!!" Eren pats Armin's back "Nobody's perfect."

 

"hmmp." The blonde indignantly huffs.

 

* * *

 

 

_Mikasa has her Judo practice— yes, even after all that— Armin went to the library for his part—time job, tutoring some unfortunate soul –don’t get me wrong, Armin is a mother fucking genius but as brilliant as he is, he has no patience for idiots but Me, best friends are exempted— so I’m all alone going home._

 

_Okay, not really alone per se, but Marco and Jean have their own world, so do all the couples in our group; Ymir and Chris, Sash and ConManMyMan. I have never felt so alone in my entire life. At least with Mikasa, me and Armin, we can be alone— together?_

 

_I took my earphones out and fitted it snugly in my ears and pressed shuffle on my phone so it randomly picked a song for me._

 

**[All by myself by Celine Dion]**

 

_Fu—!! Dammit! Why do I even have this song?!_

 

_I pressed the next button because I am in no mood to listen to songs like this._

 

**[The ballad of Mona Lisa by P!ATD]**

 

_Now that’s more like it._

 

 

_After 2 more songs I can see the familiar sign._

 

_Thank God, this is my stop. I am saved from the second—hand embarrassment and awkward struggles to not feel like I’m a third wheel which is a futile struggle because I really am a third wheel._

 

 

_Mark my words! I’ll have my own love life and they’ll all be jealous because even Brad Pitt’s and Angelina Jolies’ relationship can’t compare. One can dream right?_

 

“Okay guys, you can stop ignoring me now, this is my stop bye!”

 

Collective “Oh, yeahs” and halfhearted goodbyes were being exchanged not really taking Eren seriously.

 

“Some friends you are!!” he jokingly yells while he settles in the corner waiting for his bus, he does not usually take the bus because he has a bicycle but he had to bring his beloved bicycle for maintenance and so he had no choice but bus it is.

 

While waiting for his bus, he absent—mindedly stared across the street at nothing in particular.

 

 _I wish I can see you again._ The teen thought.

 

 _I can’t freaking stop thinking about you that you’re even appearing before my very eyes— “_ OH MY GOD?!”

 

Eren dropped his phone but manages to lamely catch it with three—fourth of his limbs. He looked like a flamingo standing in one foot while catching his phone with his right foot and two hands. That’s how awkward he looks right now. The idea of catching his phone like that was so good in his head but now that he thinks about it, it’s not so much.

 

Thank goodness because he’s the only one in the bus stop but bad news because his ultimate crush is just across the streets looking at his lame self.

 

He straightened out quickly, but the bus arrived and it obscured his vision of the person across the streets.

 

_To go or not to go, that is the question._

 

“Aahh! Dammit!! I might not have another chance!”

 

He goes over the bus and saw the guy already walking away, he sped—walked crossing the streets looking left and right and making sure he’s in the pedestrian lane.

 

Finally arriving across, the guy is already a good 10—meter—distance to the right. He wants to call out but then what?

 

 _Hi! I’m Eren and you are? — Like that’s not creepy._ He thought bitterly. But he had no choice, it’s now or never.

 

“Excuse me?” _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

 

 

_He looked back, and those mesmerizing eyes stared back at me and I felt like I lost my soul for a second there._

 

“Um, Hi! I’m E—Eren by the way!” he managed to choke at his own saliva and stuttered.

 

_Great! I look like a creep who chokes at his own saliva. Good job Eren!_

 

_Now I have no idea what to say, should I lie so that I can keep talking to him and not embarrass myself or embarrass myself and tell him the truth that I’m Eren Jaeger and I am very gay for you! Ohmygawd! I just want to pull my hair out! this 10-second-stare-down is driving me insane!_

 

“ **Eren**.” _he called my name with a voice so sensual and sexy, I swear to Santa Clause I’m a naughty boy this year because his voice just makes me feel something no good boys should be feeling._

 

“ **I’m Levi.”** He said, saving Eren from further embarrassment.

 

“Levi.” It felt so right as the name rolls in his tongue.

 

 _Levi, so that is your name._ _Why do I feel I've known you, Levi?_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just rushed to post this so sorry for wrong grammars and wrong spellings. If you would be so kind, kindly point it out if I have any. Thank you :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.”  
> ––The Truth About Forever by Sarah Dessen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! I hope you enjoyed your new year!! :]

* * *

 

 

_Holy shit! He’s staring and I’m staring! We’re all just freaking staring at each other! This should be embarrassing but the pounding in my ears kept me from thinking as I blurted out—_

“Why are you staring at me?” _great Eren! Wow! You come running for the guy, introduce yourself, kept staring at that piece of hunk then you ask him why he’s staring at you? You are a very special kind of stupid are you?_

Levi, baffled by the question started chuckling while Eren’s face is as red as Santa’s ass or was it Rudolph’s nose? No matter, it is still red.

 

“Pardon me, it was rude of me to stare. I just could not answer the question of why I would not instead. Because I have but a star’s limitless number of answers of that which you ask.” Levi said in an endearing way.

 

“Wha—?” _did I mention I like sappy and corny?_

“Did you want me to say that?” Levi said in a monotonous way like a 360 degree turn from loving to apathetic.

 

“WHAT?!” Eren seems to be very articulate today as it seems he can only blurt out 6 words at best. He doesn’t seem to comprehend what is happening because he is totally embarrassed, ashamed even that his ultimate crush is an asshole. This was what Armin and Mikasa told him about but he never listened. Jean was promising in the asshole department too but that was then, this is now.

 

“You’re an asshole.” Eren sneered.

 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Said asshole picked at his fingernails like it’s the most interesting thing in the world and even more so than the beautiful bright eyes in front of him. You see, Levi becomes an asshole when he does not understand how a thing works. He is wizened by his experience throughout an eternity, yes. But, he can never comprehend human interactions. Given that his nearest to human—interaction—like—thing is when a little girl asked why he was short and if he was a dwarf. The rude little cretin had the audacity to come up to him and ask him of questions he has long hated.

 

So here he is being assaulted by those beautiful eyes and he is utterly mesmerized that he is hating why he is being weak that he’s taking it out at the poor boy who only wanted to know his name.

 

 _Humans are weak. Why am I being weak?! This is ludicrous!_ Levi thought but it does not show on his face that he is having an inner turmoil. He is still as apathetic as ever.

The brunette fumed, his eyes narrowed. He simply cannot believe he was so wrong. He therefore concluded, there was no such thing as falling in love at first sight. It is simply ridiculous to fall in love with someone you do not know.

 

“Forget it. This was a waste of time.” Eren said as he walked away never looking back. He never then saw the regret that crossed the raven’s face.

 

If there was one thing Levi knew of his long existence in this world is that you can never turn back time. It was tested and proven. No matter how you regret some things, you can never undo what you have done.

 

_Regret? I had known the word but never have I understood it. Now I think it feels uncomfortable._

The boy simply waltz’s in and waltz’s out in his life. It was not fair. Nothing is fair. The world is beautiful but not its inhabitants, they are filthy, merciless, greedy— _humans_. He lives in a world swarming with those creature. Nothing is fair.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren sullenly waited for his bus as he had missed the previous bus due to his impulsive behavior.

 _Great Eren! You should have just admired him from afar and you would have never known he was an asshole. You wouldn’t have broken your little gay heart!!!!_ He bitterly thought.

Now Armin and Mikasa would either laugh at him or be like a broken CD and repeatedly tell him they were absolutely right and he was never right. The boy simply cannot understand because even though he is super-duper pissed at how he felt so elated then came crashing down the next second by how the said asshole pretend to be a gentleman and reverts back to his asshole-y self— he still cannot hate him. No matter what he does.

Their brief encounter was brief yes, but first impressions last. Eren was just disappointed, but even if he thought earlier in the midst of his fury that love at first sight is not true. He still cannot agree. He stupidly and utterly believes in love. So no matter the circumstances, one asshole cannot stop him from believing otherwise.

 

His bus arrived 3 minutes after mulling over that which he cannot change. He got up and for the brief second he glanced to where they were across the streets, he wished the raven was still there. Then his sight was covered by the bus in front. He can finally go home and sleep. No use mulling over something inevitable.

 

* * *

 

_I had been prepared for everything but nothing ever prepared me from those bright eyes. Those bright eyes I love and loathe.  If it were a different circumstance or a different scenario even, it would have not turned out like that. I cannot afford to be attached. I have lived alone all this time. What is the difference?_

The sad thing about people who thought they were happy alone is that they never noticed they aren’t. They hide behind the phenomenon called INDEPENDENCE when in truth they want someone to finally take over half the burden. It is lonely alone. No one ever lived alone. Many existed, yes. But living and existing are two different words. Just existing is never living.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, and man cannot live without love.  
> -Max Muller

* * *

 

The next day (Saturday morning):

 

Birds chirping and singing songs only they can comprehend. It could be about murdering our families and we wouldn’t understand shit.

Under the shade of some big ass tree in the deserted part of the park, our little— cough— heroine is chilling just having gone halfway through his morning jog he got lazy so he was just laying around looking at the leaves above as it is being ruffled by the sweet whispers of the cool morning wind and the birds having— sex?!

“Uuugghhh. Great! Even birds have more love lives than I do.” He bitterly muttered and sat up.

Not really chilling actually as he is still very pissed at one particular handsome—asshole-ish—attractive—hottie. And there can be no chilling when Eren Jaeger is pissed.

He had been ranting to Armin and Mikasa last night when he cannot sleep and he absolutely needs to tell his best friends about it even though he will be chastised and scolded like a kid about his habits of finding assholes. Jean for an example.

He wanted to talk to them today but apparently his best friends are busy in his crucial moments.

 _Crucial moments my ass._ Armin had said last night during their group conversation when he was being the drama queen they love and loathe— _again_.

“He’s not even that hot!! He looks like a cat pissed in his coffee and finding out halfway while drinking it! He’s grumpy and mean! _But has an awesome voice..._ He- he’s an asshole _but an attractive asshole…_ his hair is messy! _But he looks good with it_ — ugh! Dammit! _I should be berating him not praising him!_ Who the hell wears a black cloak in broad daylight anyway?!!! And he’s SHOR—“

Before he can finish his word a familiar hair-raising, goose-bumping, and body-shuddering voice called out and he quickly spun his head that it almost gave him a whiplash.

“Oi!”

Eren could not comprehend why this is happening, the subject of his sour graping and sweet lemoning at the same time is perched up at the big ass tree like a laidback leopard— or cat in this case considering he’s ~~tiny~~ cute.

“What the heck? When have you been there?!”

“Even birds have more love lives than I do.” Levi said in a mocking falsetto voice.

Eren could combust right now, because he is also pretty sure Levi heard everything he had said. He opened his mouth and closed it like a goldfish.

Now the scene could be likened to a cat circling his meal for the day. Because calling Levi short would be the last mistake you’ll ever do before you die. Short-angry people will easily start planning a murder if you pick on them. It’s because they’re closer to hell.

“Cease your soliloquy, it is forenoon and my rest is of paramount importance than your yakkety-yak. Though it was quite farcical hearing you slander someone actually just sitting above you.” Levi smirked not really pissed because the last word Eren was about to say wasn’t really finished. He’d let it slide. He felt generous for the first time.

Eren is a jack-of-spades kind of guy. The downfall is, he might be good at most things but he’s very bad at one thing. For example in studies, he’s good at everything, excels in PE even, good at math but very bad in English. He can speak and write English but he lacks in the vocabulary department. It's not really his first language even. You get the point. No one is perfect.

The brunette merely gaped, baffled by the way the raven speaks. Everything the raven said just passed to his right ear to the left not really listening, more like just hearing him talk with that low baritone sexy-ass voice. He got distracted, okay? But he was absolutely sure he was being insulted.

Eren was exasperated, he is also the actions-first-reasons-later kind of guy. That’s what gets him in trouble all the time, he punches before he listens. But how can you punch your crush even if he’s been an asshole?

Eren’s being a sissy and he knows he can just pull the guy down and watch him writhe in pain falling face first but he didn’t do it. For the life of him, he cannot. So he heaved a big sigh, stood up and started walking away. So much for his chilling, that was his favorite tree. He guesses, he cannot visit his tree for a while considering an evil entity has claimed it.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi watched the brunette rant, he finds it amusing that this stupid boy looks like he wants to tear is hair in frustrations but cute at the same time.  To be truthful, Levi is also frustrated because he does not understand why this creature makes him feel that living is not dull.

 

“—who the hell wears a black cloak in broad daylight anyway?!!! And he’s SHOR—“

“Oi!” Levi called before he murders someone because he is very sure he knows who the boy is talking about and what he was about to say.

Eren’s face is very red, _he looks like he’s about to fart_ the raven thought.

He playfully bullied the cute brat until he’s red in the face and about to leave. The raven contemplated the pros and cons of leaving the brunette alone and just let him hate him so there would be no attachments but the idea of Eren hating him does not really sit well with him.

And voila! He jumped down the tree as easy as taking a candy from a baby. Not that he’d actually take it from a baby, he doesn’t really like candies— and babies.

* * *

 

“Oi!”

The brunette spun back his whole body facing Levi his hands tightening to fists as he asks himself _to punch or not to punch?_ He’s not really a Shakespeare fanatic or anything.

Levi eyed him with a smirk as Eren’s eyebrow twitched in aggravation.

Levi doesn’t really know what compelled him to do it, he blamed it to the weather. The cool morning wind and the heat of the sun in his face. To be truthful he does not comprehend it fully, but there are two things he knows, it’s that; he does not hate the Green-eyed-brown-haired-brat and that life is not dull with the said creature. So he raised his right hand in a gesture to shake someone’s hand—he’s not one to initiate a handshake either because the microorganisms in one’s hands are very unpleasant to think of especially when you don’t know where it’s been—but he didn’t care when it was Eren’s. Hell he’s been confused all this time too, why the hell does he hate every human being but he cannot do the same to this brat?

“We had an absolutely lousy start. Can we, start again?”

Eren eyed him suspiciously and narrowed his eyes on the hand being offered to him.

 _It’s a trap! Just like last time._ Eren thought. But he took the hand anyway.

 

“Eren. Eren Jeager.”

 

“Levi. Just, Levi.”

 

* * *

END NOTES:

 

Hi!!! I hope no one got offended about the short thing okay? I'm short too lol I just saw a post about it.

click here  [here](http://www.hugelol.com/lol/313018) to see :3

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love is a force more formidable than any other. It is invisible - it cannot be seen or measured, yet it is powerful enough to transform you in a moment, and offer you more joy than any material possession could."
> 
> -Barbara de Angelis
> 
>  
> 
> PS : I edited chapter 4. Sorry for the mistake. There should have been NO Bert/Reiner yet. LoL   
> No need to read it again. I just deleted that little part just so you know ;)  
> and thanks for reading!!

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a particular fateful encounter with Eren and the ~~love~~ crush of his life, it seems that nothing could dampen the brunette’s mood. Yes, apparently that means not even Jean and his almighty horse-face. He does not really hate the guy, I mean c’mon he loved the guy in one part of his life. He still loves him but in a different way. You know they said about relationship is that; there are two reasons why people who once were in a relationship will still stay friends after the breakup. it’s either they never really loved each other or they’re still in love with each other. Eren doubted the latter but he sure as hell not going to say that what they had wasn’t real. It was real in its own, awkward-pre-teen-hormone-driven way.

 

So anyway, that was only to emphasize that he really is in a good mood and he’s almost even skipping like a kid going to an amusement park. The visible glow of Eren alerted his friends that something obviously happened that would make Eren Jaeger come early to school. Yes, Eren Jaeger who once in his life never came early for anything, actually came early, to school.

 

This does not miss a certain blond’s radar and he sauntered his bulky ass to Eren and went with his sassy way.

“Yo! Jaeger! You’re practically glowing man! Did your beautiful virgin ass finally got laid?” Reiner said with a smug grin like he’s so sure that the answer to that question would be yes.

Reiner Braun is the biggest playboy in the entire school. He goes both ways, top-bottom, girls or boys, name it. As long as it’s beautiful then he’s down with that. Eren is beautiful, no doubt about that. But beautiful things are not easy, and worthy things aren’t easy too. But Reiner Braun loves challenges as much as he loves beautiful things. He pursued the Jaeger Booty too. But he never got a chance.

Eren loves his beautiful virgin ass thank you very much. He might look like a horny-teenager but truth be told he values his virginity because he believes it should only be shared to someone who you want to spend the rest of your life with.

He does not want to be laid just for the heck of it. Call him sappy and corny all you want but he wants to be made love with not just to be fucked.

Reiner will unfortunately not understand that or any other kid in their school who values being “cool” because they’re not virgins anymore and have sex like rabbits.

At what? Like, 15? God! Good luck with STDs. As they say, YOLO. What? Ever thought you live twice before YOLO was coined? Seriously humans are getting dumber every generation.

He still gave Reiner his warmest smile though,

“One day Braun, you’ll understand it’s not just about sex.”

_I hope you’ll find someone to fall in love so hard you’ll understand, it’s not just about sex._

Eren thought and left Reiner, with Mikasa and Armin following him.

 Told you nothing could dampen Eren Jaeger’s mood.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When you’ve lived long enough, it also gets freaking boring as hell. Who the heck wants to live forever? They must be nuts. Because if you’re sane, you’ll lose your sanity soon enough.

Eternity is boring when you do not have anything to live for that long. Even more so when every day you wake up not even knowing why the hell you still do.

Though Levi hated humans, it does not change the fact that he is also intrigued with these creatures.

“Why do they try so hard to live even though they’ll eventually die?”

The thought quite baffles him to no extent when he, who does not dies, wants to die.

A queasy feeling started in his gut, he does not understand it but he believes what he is about to do is to start laughing. Before he knows it, he is laughing at the most hilarious thing at those paradox or oxymoron or metaphor whatever you want to call it.

“Should humans, as much as celebrate, also mourn the day they were born because they were born to die?”

He just laughed more. That is what he can only do. Laugh. Because he will never have the peace he so wish that the mortals try so hard to avoid.

After his bitter laughter subsided to chuckles, he looked at the mortals he loathed from atop a building of a school. He sneered at the filthy guttersnipes who did nothing but idle chitchats and fooling around until his attention was caught by a mop of brown hair that looked like a bird’s nest but still looked charming with that childish face only one person he knows who can pull.

 

It gave him a brilliant idea to pass **TIME**. That, he has plenty to spare but none to share. 

 

-

 

 

There are two great days in a person's life - the day we are born and the day we discover why.

[William Barclay](http://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/authors/w/william_barclay.html)

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let us always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love."  
> -Mother Teresa

* * *

 

_The next day @ HISTORY CLASS:_

“Good morning my little titans!!” the eccentric and enthusiastic homeroom-slash-science teacher bounced like a hyper active kid after a sugary treat.

“Good morning Miss Hanjiiii….” came the drawl of monotonous youngsters early in the morning.

“C’mon guys you should be ecstatic!!!!!!” the teacher seemingly not deterred.

“It’s too early Miss Hanji!” came a voice from the back.

“Are you an old man?” Hanji quipped back. _Seriously these kids are only active thrice; recess, lunch and going home._ Thought Hanji but it does not deter her one bit because today,

“Okay, ask me why I’m here instead of your history teacher?” Hanji said excitedly.

“Whyyyyyyyy?” the student’s dragged the Y.

“Your teacher got sick so I’m subbing!” she finally said the good news and at that, collective “OH YEAH(s)!” “Finally(s)!” “OHmygod(s)!” and “Thank you(s)”  were heard because truth be told, they never liked their history teacher, Nile Dawk.

The guy is a total bore. Add the horrible attitude and believe them they’d rather fail than sit in his class. Not that they really have a choice, c’mon they’re kids! Failing in class is a big no-no. Parents’ punishments are torture! No internet means No life! The prospect of failing a class and no internet for who knows how long is too much. So they’d rather suffer than suffer more? LOL kids.

The entire class is rejoicing, no questions asked of why the hell Nile is sick because they would rather not hear it’d only be temporary—such evil kids.

“Okay! Okay! Settle down little titans! And I have good news!”  Hanji exclaimed.

“What? There’s mooooore?” a kid yelled. Yes, yelled, because apparently everyone including Hanji their teacher yells inside the classroom.

“We have a new student!!!” she cheerfully said.

“Ooooh..”

“nice.”

“aaahh…” replied the class.

Some don’t care that much, after the initial hype of the history teacher being absent they went on their business. Some though they were all smiles, excited to see who this new kid is. Some bullies are excited too; new kid means extra lunch money.

Eren was one of the back-to-business-kid. He continued his doodling and tuned out the other occupants of the classroom but Hanji’s booming voice would always make you look up. He was curious of the new kid though, he just played it cool—being one of the cool kids and all.

Okay, Mikasa is one of the cool kids; he just came along with the package.

“Let’s give him a warm welcome guys!!!” cue in the booming voice of the said Homeroom/Science teacher.

At that, the door dramatically opened and the whole class waited with baited breath.

For the record, Eren Jaeger did not anticipate this. Who would really? Because it gave him so much shock he thinks he’s going to be in a coma.

Those stormy hues that scanned the whole class—like it’s some kind of a creepy circus infested with crawling insects—but when those beautiful eyes landed on him, nothing could ever prepare him from the smile. It was so minute you would not have noticed it if you were not looking very, very close—like actually squinting. A genuine smile, small but a smile nonetheless. But that smile morphed into a smirk, a very dangerous smirk exuding sexiness and it is making his south tight.

 

A boner in the middle of the class is not _cool_. Seriously. NOT COOL!

 

 _Oh god! Don’t look at me like that. Please don’t._ Eren repeated like a mantra.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone."
> 
> -Orson Welles

* * *

 

 

 

“There’s a vacant seat there, you can take that.” Hanji said with a big goofy smile.

Coincidentally, that vacant seat happened to be in front of the love struck young man.

At first though, he did not notice it was the love of his measly life. Contrary to the long hair, the man now has an undercut with his hair parted on the side.

What gave him away to Eren were his eyes, those beautiful stormy hues that the brunette could never forget.

It plagued him every night even, waking up with a boner. He has a fetish with eyes, stormy gray ones at that.

Okay, maybe just Levi’s.

The raven went to his designated seat; he walked with such grace at every step his features being clearly displayed. Strong jaws worthy of a man but a child still.

He looked like he brought himself with dignity and with an air of a wizened man but you can never shake the feeling that he is but a child still, that beyond that aloof demeanor lies an innocence that this vile world can never conquer. 

The whole class was in a trance. He has a beauty so ethereal, Eren thought it was just him the first time they saw each other but now he understood he wasn’t the only one smitten.

The spell was abruptly cut when the scrape of Levi’s chair, Hanji’s clap and yell of—

“Okay guys! I know this is your free period but not really because we’ll talk about animals.”

— broke it.

“aaahhhhhh……” was the reply of the students.

“Did you know that an Octopus has 3 hearts, whereas an earthworm has 5? So if you’re going to love more than 1 person, better google what kind of animal you are.”

The whole class erupted in laughs and so Hanji continued blabbering about animal facts.

Meanwhile, in Eren’s corner; _we’re friends now right? Would it be okay if I kind of start a conversation with him? Like, I didn’t know we’re on the same year. I’m fangirling over here, there’s just so much my little gay heart can handle and having your ultimate crush as your classmate, seated just in front of you even is just too much to handle._

Subtly fans self.

 _Is it hot in here or am I just sweating like a nervous pig? I can’t take it anymore dammit!_  

Eren continued to talk to himself.

“If I hadn’t known you like to talk to yourself, I would presume that you really need to take a very big dump by the look on your face. But witnessing your soliloquy before, I know you’re only taking your conversation with yourself—“ he paused and smirked at the flushed brunette.  “—internally.”

Eren can be read like an open book; he wears his heart on his sleeves and expresses his thoughts in his ethereal eyes and beautiful tan face.

He makes every conversation lively and brings life to any picture he can be.

A ball of sunshine, eager, determined, lovable, bright, brings people hope but can burn you too, because no matter how wonderful the sun is, it has the power to burn you.

That’s what bothered Levi; he didn’t understand it at first until he figured it was _fear._

He fears, being burned by this sun.

Eren smiled sheepishly and his seatmate who heard what Levi said felt embarrassed for Eren.

 _The secondhand embarrassment is strong in this one._ Connie thought.

Good thing Eren sat at the last seat near the window so his only seatmate was on his right and a very close friend.

Deciding that Eren’s embarrassment is just too much to handle, Connie moved closer to the class so he can better hear Hanji’s fun facts.

That leaves Eren and Levi who were in their own world staring at each other not bothering to care about the surrounding.

“He— hello.” Eren finally chokes out after the battle of the big imaginary lump in his throat.

“Hello to you too.” Levi responded, mirth clearly in his tone.

Eren haven’t thought that far enough, he clearly didn’t think he’d get far enough even. Here’s Levi, waiting for Eren to prolong the conversation and I kid you not, the conversation he has thought of only consisted of _Hello._

“Hi.” Eren whispered and then internally slaps himself.

  _How awkward can I be omygawd!_  He continued to berate himself.

“Hi.” Levi whispered back clearly amused.

Eren looked up to those eyes again and he smiled that cute innocent smile that can only be seen by the people worthy of it and here’s Levi having been the reason the smile was made.

There was a pleasant feeling that settled between them and it spoke more than a thousand words could offer.

Levi smiled a genuine smile, feeling pleasant than he has ever felt in his days alone.

Now, he felt somehow complete looking at those emerald eyes.

 _What is it in Eren that just being in his presence makes the pain in this hollow_ — _only covered by scarred skin_ — _where my heart once was, all better?_

 _Does this make me human too?_ The raven asked.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All my life, my heart has yearned for a thing I cannot name."  
> -Andre Breton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! sorry for that long update, I was totally in a block like I srsly know where the hell this is going I just don't know how the hell to get there. lol
> 
> so anyway, I entertained myself and wrote two fics if you wanna check em out just click my name up there to get you to my fics. *hoping you will check 'em out*
> 
> back to business, I sped up this chapter to finally get in the plot faster. I really wanna get there already but it's just hard so please forgive me it's taking me long to upd8. :]
> 
> ps: I wan't you to know, I will definitely finish this fic. :]

* * *

 

 

The next few days, Eren had bothered Levi in class and had made sure the raven was not alone. He introduced Levi to his group of friends and they had been welcoming, though Levi was not being very approachable except to the selected few, namely to Eren.

Only to Eren actually.

Levi does not understand a lot of things since he has remembered, just one day he woke up out of nowhere and does not remember anything but his name or the hate he feels for the creatures called humans.

When he got back to civilization, he had lived in the forest close to nature and away to the humans he loath. Then many years had passed but he noticed he had not aged a day.

The seasons had changed, trees had grown, time had passed but he had remained the same, ageless and alone.

He was so sure the earth would take him back one day but to this day, that one day had not yet come.

He has been wizened by experience, but he still does not understand a lot of things.

Like for an example, what the hell is he doing here and why the hell is this cute boy with bright green eyes pouting in front of him?

“What?” Levi deadpanned.

“You weren’t listening!” the said boy with bright green eyes accused.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have verbal diarrhea?” not that Levi mind hearing Eren talk, but after a few minutes of non-stop talk from this brat, you get to learn to tune him out.

Eren squawked at that, unable to say anything to dispel the accusations so he opts to sulk instead and the pout only intensified.

For whatever the hell reason, Levi got only more uncomfortable putting that face on the brat, though he was ~~cute~~ but the point is— Levi does not want to make him sad.

To hell with it, Levi decided.

“So, what was it you were saying if it’s not too much to ask? Forgive me, I was just too distracted by your beautiful eyes.” here comes his polite mode that would always work with Eren. Considering that the boy has a huge crush for this asshole.

“Asshole.” Eren muttered.

“Thank you.” Levi smirked.

“So, as I was saying…” he heaved a deep breath and in one go,

“ItotallysuckatHISTORYpleaseteachme!” and squeezed his eyes shut.

There was nothing but silence and when Eren peeked to see Levi’s reaction the raven only said,

“Verbal diarrhea.”

“Ugh! Gee thanks you dick! Nevermind! I knew it was a bad Idea to ask you.” Eren started to stand up and was pulled back to sit down.

“Did I say I wouldn’t?”

“WHA—? Seriously?!” the brunette was so happy he actually hugged the raven and to Levi’s surprise, he did not find it disgusting but felt something again, that all too familiar feeling he gets every time he gets in contact with the said brat and it’s making his heart constrict.

Maybe this was what he was always dreaming about, that _ONE DAY_ he was waiting for, but it would totally suck if he died in a heart attack.

 _Suck? Now, how does that actually feel_? Levi thought.

\--

They were in the library in the afternoon after classes, studying about stupid history. Eren would have asked Armin to help him with this but Armin was already busy as it is so he decided to give his best friend some slack.

While teaching the brat about stupid history, Levi noticed something; the more time he spends with Eren the more these unfamiliar feelings resurface. He gets the damn feeling that _this_ , doing something as simple as sitting across the brat teaching him, talking to him, brushing their hands accidentally and everything and anything involving Eren, gives him this damn feeling that this had happened before, in another time, another place or another lifetime.

 _Did I know him?_ He asked himself and a brief vision or memory flashed him.

Levi saw Eren, but he understood it was not _this_ Eren, the Eren in his vision was thinner and paler, the tan skin was no longer the vibrant color he was accustomed to seeing but then that Eren in his vision smiled and his smile was as genuine as what he has ever seen, as bright as the sun or brighter.

Levi knew it was not _this_ Eren, but he knew it _was_ Eren.

As confusing as it sounds, he was remembering something but before he could grasp it, it slipped like a slimy fish in between his hands and he was brought back to the living.

“—vi? Hey Levi? Earth to Levi? Stop day dreaming about me.” Eren joked.

And Levi would have said _if only you knew_ , but opted to stare at the said brat.

“Are you done with that?” his stare briefly went to the paper Eren was writing with.

“Maybe?” the brat answered.

“I will totally leave you here.” Levi tried to stand up and leave but his legs had weakened and had failed to support him.

 _What the hell?_ Levi thought.

“Are you alright?” Eren asked, concerned.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Levi answered, not knowing that his clock started ticking.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you."  
> -Loretta Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long update, honestly guys I dunno if this is still making any sense. I honestly have so much idea for this, I already know what's gonna happen but I honestly don't know how to make it happen? hahaha anyway, if you're still reading, then thank you so much :*

 

* * *

 

Just so you don’t get confused:

 ** _Bolded and italicized_** words are **_flashbacks/dreams_**. :]

 _Italicized_ words that are not bold are just _thoughts.^^,_

* * *

* * *

 

**_I see grass._ **

**_Green… all I see is green._ **

**_The beautiful color green, just like a gem._ **

**_Emerald, yet somewhat blue?_ **

**_Yet I see the ocean, the color so beautiful I could not describe._ **

**_Eyes._ **

**_The color belongs to someone’s eyes._ **

**_I cannot make out the face, I think I know the face but I don’t understand._ **

**_I know this face, these eyes. Yet I don’t remember the name._ **

**_“Levi.” The person called and he giggled. The voice is so lovely; it’s so familiar I can’t breathe._ **

**_“Levi.” The person called again, I can feel him touching my face yet at the same time I don’t. The hand is warm yet somewhat cold._ **

**_“Who are your?” I hear myself ask._ **

**_The person smiled, it’s beautiful. I can see his face, those eyes, it’s so familiar but I don’t remember the name._ **

**_“Who are you?” I can’t breathe; when I closed my eyes and open it again I’m in another place. This time, I can see myself talking to this person I know not the name of._ **

**_I am smiling, I was kissing his knuckles. He was giggling and he kissed my nose in return._ **

**_I was like looking at myself yet not myself._ **

**_Where am I?_ **

**_“Who are you?” I asked again, but they don’t answer me, they don’t even look at me, like we are in different worlds but present at the same time._ **

**_I feel like I’m looking at something of my own, I was him. Yet I do not remember._ **

**_Is this a memory?_ **

**_“Who am I?” this time they looked at me._ **

**_Yet again, they did not answer._ **

**_The me that I am seeing smiled again and I don’t really understand how that feels. I saw myself smiling, for the 1 st time in a very long time._ **

**_He was smiling genuinely, and he kissed the other person with bright green eyes._ **

**_A chaste kiss on the lips._ **

**_And I can’t breathe again._ **

“—VI!! LEVI!!”

*gasp* Levi was gasping as he woke up from a dream he cannot understand. It felt like falling and then waking up with a frantic heartbeat.

“Levi? Hey, are you okay? I think you were having a nightmare. You were having a difficulty in breathing so I woke you up.” Eren said while holding on to Levi tightly. They were skipping classes and were both on the rooftop sightseeing when Levi fell asleep.

“Yeah—” he croaked and cleared his throat.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just a nightmare probably, but I don’t remember anything.” Levi said, but despite saying that he does not remember anything, he actually does, albeit a little.

He remembered bright green eyes.

Even in his dreams, those beautiful eyes haunt him like a key to a mystery he could not solve.

“Okay, it’s alright. It was just a dream.” Eren tried to comfort him.

Levi didn’t answer; he just stared at the sky.

Eren followed suit and they saw the sky had bled.

“It’s getting late, we should probably go back.” Levi said.

“Umm, yeah. Sure.” Eren agreed.

\--

They walked home together and not even half way, it suddenly began pouring. They were both caught off guard and they also had no umbrella with them so they had no other choice but to run.

“HAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD!” Eren exclaimed while bending in half laughing.

“The heck are you laughing for brat?” Levi scowled, they were soaked and his pants had mud. He is so not having a good day.

“pfft..” Eren snorted, trying to stop himself from laughing but failing.

“Nothing, nothing. I was just happy. I kind of like the rain. It feels comforting.”

**_“I kind of like the rain, it feels comforting.”_ **

The feeling Levi does not understand returned again, and he remembered hearing someone say that. But again, he could not remember who.

It actually is quite frustrating when you want to remember something you don’t even know if it really even happened.

Are these memories or imaginations?

Eren smiled again and that had Levi wondering if it would split the brunet’s face.

 _His smile could rival the sun._ Levi thought.

“We’re both soaking wet and my house is nearer, you can stay for a while. I don’t want you getting a cold.” Eren suggested.

“I don’t get sick.” Levi said smugly but failed, when he sneezed.

**Achooo! *sniffs***

“Yeah, right. C’mon you’re already sneezing. Don’t get sick my ass.” Eren mumbled the last part and dragged Levi towards his house.

Levi was too baffled to protest, he just sneezed and sniffed. He can’t possibly get a cold can he? He has never been sick. For the many years he has remembered being alive.

He was never sick.

\--

They arrived at Eren’s in no time and Eren’s mother Carla ushered the boys inside the house and scolded them both for not bringing at least one umbrella and giving them towels at the same time.

“You can use the bath first Levi.” Eren offered.

Levi just nodded and took a quick bath so Eren can use it.

After a while, both of them are already dry and warm.

“Here are your hot chocolates.” Carla gave them each a cup of hot chocolate to keep them warm.

“Thanks mom. This is Levi by the way. He’s our new classmate.” Eren finally remembered introducing Levi.

“Oh, Levi? The one you’ve been talking about all the time?” Carla said in amusement.

“Mooooom!” Eren felt betrayed, his face heated up so much he’s so red.

Levi only smirked.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Levi.” Carla ignored his son’s outburst.

“Thank you for welcoming me in your home Madame and the pleasure is mine.” Levi took Carla’s hand and kissed the back of her hand.

“Oh my, what a gentleman. You can just call me Carla; calling me Madame makes me feel old. Eren, you can follow his example and be a good gentleman.”

“hmpp. Gentleman my ass.” Eren pouted and received an ear pinching from his mother.

“What did I say with cursing?”

“ou- ou- no cursing. I’m sorry.” Carla released Eren’s ear and he massaged it like it felt like he was gonna lose it.

Levi chuckled at the display before he can catch himself from doing so.

The mother and son duo stopped from their bickering and looked at Levi but before anyone can say anything they heard someone from the door.

“I’m home.” Mikasa said.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, thanks for actually finishing it!!! 
> 
> don't forget to leave comments so that I can improve!! <3


End file.
